


Songkran Festival / เทศกาลสงกรานต์

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Songkran Festival, Thailand's Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “Come on guys! We are gonna be late!” Phichit yelled as he ran ahead, jumping into the small tuk-tuk. Leo and Guang Hong stood there, staring at one another. They had just landed in Thailand the night before, jet lagged and worn out. Their eyes closed the minutes their heads hit the pillow; they had not had a moment yet to see the beautiful land around them. He knew they had both traveled the world quite a bit, but he was hard pressed to think they had never been in a tuk-tuk before.





	Songkran Festival / เทศกาลสงกรานต์

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for Thailand's Future. Probably the one piece I did more research on than anything I've ever written! I love Phichit heart and soul, and it was an honor to be a part of this project. 
> 
> Thank you so much [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle) for the amazing beta work in this! You always come through when I need you honey! <3

_ Songkran is Thailand's most famous festival. An important event on the Buddhist calendar, this water festival marks the beginning of the traditional Thai New Year. The name Songkran comes from a Sanskrit word meaning 'passing' or 'approaching'. _   
  


 

Phichit woke up early and met with his family in the small garden out back. It was barely dawn, but it was something always done. Each of them took a small handmade bowl, dipped it into the fountain in the back, and then walked to to the statue, gently pouring water over it. This was a tradition he would never break, never miss.

He was thankful this year. He had his friends with him to join in on the festivities. He had allowed them to sleep in this morning, making their quiet ritual at dawn private for him and his family. Neither Leo or Guang Hong had stirred that morning as he quietly tiptoed out of the room. Meeting his mother with a smiling face, Phichit was ready for the year ahead of him.

His mother tapped his arm and brought his awareness back. A small basket and packages greeted them at the back garden. They each took one and stepped out to the back alley and walked to the small village temple. The sun was just rising slowly, washing the sky in hues of oranges and pinks. Phichit’s father carried a wooden cage with a small brightly colored leafbird.

The small street of their village had small tables with people offering small bags of cooked rice, prepared foods and sweet breads. All was set to fit into the alm bowls the monks would carry. Phichit loved the bright colors the tables were dressed in and the small offerings displayed.    


Rounding a corner, the sun still barely peaking on the horizon, Phichit gasped as he saw the small village temple. No matter how many times he saw it, it always took his breath away. Their family stopped and slipped their sandals off, putting them in a bag his mother carried, and continued to the temple. As they approached the temple stairs, a line of monks started to descend from the temple, large silver alm bowls hugged to their bodies.

Dropping to their knees, Phichit and his family bowed their heads, people all around them following suit. As the monks slowly walked among the people, small packages of food were dropped into the alm bowls. A monk approached where Phichit rested. Reaching into the basket, grabbing the small bag of fresh rice his mother made, he gently placed it into the large bowl. The monk smiled and nodded his head before slowly moving where his mother knelt.

As the monks made their way down the line, Phichit made an offering to each monk in the bowls. When the monks reached the end of the line, a soft sound of bells chimed, and they bowed again. A moment later, Phichit rose with his family and walked to the monk’s garden at the side of the temple. Reaching into his basket, there was a jar of water.

“Phichit, give alm to the earth,” his mother said, kissing his forehead.

Spinning the top of the jar, Phichit knelt down, pouring the water into the earth along the garden. Bowing his head, Phichit gave his thanks and blessing to the Earth. As he stood up, his father held the cage and opened the door. The leafbird took flight and soared into the morning sky. They stood at the side garden, his father’s hand on his shoulder as his mother hugged him to her side, watching as the leafbird went out of sight.   
  


* * *

 

 

“Come on guys! We are gonna be late!” Phichit yelled as he ran ahead, jumping into the small tuk-tuk.

Leo and Guang Hong stood there, staring at one another. They had just landed in Thailand the night before, jet lagged and worn out. Their eyes closed the minutes their heads hit the pillow; they had not had a moment yet to see the beautiful land around them. He knew they had both traveled the world quite a bit, but he was hard pressed to think they had never been in a tuk-tuk before.

Both of them stood off to the side, as the town Phichit grew up in was small and away from the larger city. His family enjoyed the quieter home and not the rush of the city. Phichit remembered being a boy and shuttling on the tuk-tuks everyday to the ice rinks.  As he got older, he could stay with friends in the city, always returning home on the weekends. The street was made of hard compact dirt, and the tuk-tuk Phichit was waving them into did not look safe. There were no windows except for the very front of the tuk-tuk, the seats torn and there were no doors. Shrugging at each other, they galloped to the tuk-tuk and hopped in.

“Come on! The roads will already be jammed as it is!” Phichit said.

Phichit bounced in the hard seat, so excited to have his friends with him for this. “It is about a forty-five minutes trip, then we will be there!” he said, pulling his phone from his side bag and snapping a picture of them all. Leo and Guang Hong looked well rested and more cheerful this morning. It was a shame most of the day he would not be able to get many pictures, so he planned to take all he could on their drive into the city.

The tuk-tuk ride was bumpy; the air was dusty and Guang Hong held onto Leo as if his life depended on it. Phichit was used to the wild rides around here, speeding through small side roads, rushing past slower vehicles, rocking back and forth as if about to tip. Phichit had to laugh at each squeal his friends called out. He got many pictures of Guang Hong squealing and grabbing Leo, finding it all too funny.

At one point, they had gotten next to another tuk-tuk and Phichit knew what would get his friend screaming. Leaning over the seat, he whispered to the driver, “You should race him!” The driver seemed to know what Phichit was getting at. Honking the horn, the tuk-tuk took off. It jerked them all back and Guang Hong was screaming as he hugged Leo for dear life.

“Make it stop!” Guang Hong squeaked out. Phichit tilted his head back, laughing as the tuk-tuks continued to race down the narrow dirt road. It was a rush and Phichit was enjoying it far more than he should.

After a few moments, the tuk-tuk slowed down and they were back to normal riding. Phichit would have to remember to thank the driver well, as he knew, this was a thing they loved doing, especially when foreigners were passengers.

“We are almost there guys! Don’t worry!” Phichit said, his face lit up with excitement. Taking out some plastic bags, he dropped his phone into one, sealing it and putting it in his bag. “Give me your phones,” he said. Taking both their phones, he did the same. Leo and Guang Hong both gave him peculiar looks as he sealed them tightly in his bag.

“Where are you taking us?” Leo asked.

“It is a surprise!” Phichit said, smiling over at them.

As the tuk-tuk got closer to the city, Phichit couldn’t help bouncing more in his seat. It was something he looked forward to every year, and regardless of his schedule, he made sure he came home during this festival.

The closer they got to the city, the more crowded it all became. Looking out, Phichit saw it was only a kilometer to go before the streets were blocked off to all traffic. Knowing being on the small tuk-tuk would take them longer-- Phichit thanked the driver, then waved to his friends. He jumped out of the tuk-tuk and was ready to jog into the city.   


He had not told either Leo or Guang Hong what was happening. As they got closer in, the swarm of people around them thickened. Plastic water guns were in buckets around them, and Phichit grabbed one, smirking at his friends. “You might want to get yourself one too!” Phichit laughed out walking through the crowd, down the street.

Phichit heard Guang Hong squeal loudly. Turning around, he saw Guang Hong gasp, soaking wet. Someone had already poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head.

“Phichit!” Guang Hong squeaked.

All he could do was laugh. He knew that Leo and Guang Hong would be targets (being foreigners) as they went further into the the crowds. Small plastic buckets along with large barrels of water were everywhere. Hoses were attached to spigots from the sides of the buildings, running full blast that usually someone was holding while spraying people that passed by. The moment people saw Leo and Guang Hong, an all out water battle began. Water was everywhere and the yelps for help from them, only had Phichit clutching his side, almost falling over in laughter.

Phichit knew he should have warned his friends, but watching them being doused in water was too much fun not to see. Both of their faces in total shock, only had Phichit aim his water gun at them, streaming water rapidly.

“No fair, you big cheater!” they both said at the same time.

Laughing out more, Phichit ran ahead of them, deeper into the crowd. He heard Leo yell out, “Get him!” and their laughter rang around him as people were spraying him with water guns and hoses. Leo and Guang Hong were continuously doused with water as they chased after him, slowing them both down. There was a point where Phichit almost took pity on them and went to help, but a hose was pointed in his direction, soaking him completely.

This was his favorite time of year. The Songkran Water Festival was nothing but happiness and chaos. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that Leo and Guang Hong had freed themselves from the crowd they were in and started running after him, small plastic buckets of water in hand, laughing. Approaching a wall, Phichit could go no further.

“Mercy!” Phichit called out, a smile gracing his lips.

“Never!” Leo and Guang Hong yelled as they tossed their buckets at him. Water splashing around him, there was not a dry spot on his body.

All three leaned against the stonewall, laughing-- soaking wet. The day was already hot and steamy, and even though they were drenched in water, the humidity still clung to their bodies. More people walked by, spraying them with water guns and throwing buckets of water on them. Leo started to squeal when a hose was let loose on him again, only to start choking on water. Phichit couldn’t help laughing as he patted his friend's back.

“Let’s go slip down a back alley,” Phichit said, taking their hands and leading them down a quiet dirt path between buildings.

So many people were out. Even in the alleyway they walked down, kids ran by with small water guns, squirting water at anyone who was nearby. It was nothing compared to the assault they just had. As they ventured deeper into the alley, Phichit saw monks approaching. Moving to the edge of the wall, he saw Guang Hong and Leo mimic what he was doing. Bowing his head as the monks passed, they stopped and looked at each of the three standing there, bowing.

The older monks were holding ceramic bowls full of a white paste. Hands dipped in, covering their palms, the monks reached out, slathering it on each of the boys’ faces. Phichit had to suppress a giggle as he knew his friends had no idea what was happening to them. The monks bowed and continued their journey through the alleyway.

“Wow,” Phichit breathed out. He was used to being blessed by the elderly as the festival went on, but it had been many years since he had been blessed by the monks. He felt emotional for a moment, then turned to Leo and Guang Hong, who just stared at him wide eyed. He knew they had no idea over the traditions, but they seemed to be taking it all in stride. Reaching out, he hugged both of them tightly. “We have been blessed! This will be an amazing year!” Phichit said as tears sprung to his eyes.

“Oh! Is that what this was?” Leo asked.

Phichit could only nod. Seeing how their faces were all smeared with the white paste, he knew this was the beginning of good things to come.

“This is really cool!” Guang Hong said, touching the paste on his face.

“It is to wash away our sins and start our new beginning fresh,” Phichit said, “and the monks doing it…” He found himself choked up again.

Guang Hong and Leo could only laugh as they embraced their friend, holding him as the emotions washed over him. They had a full day ahead of them, and this was only the beginning. Grabbing their hands, they headed down to the end of the alleyway that lead them back to another main road.

Water was everywhere. Streams of it seen in arches over people as they continued to walk down the road. Stopping at a large barrel, they were able to fill up their buckets and water guns, splashing anyone who got near them. It was only mere minutes, and the paste on their faces had washed onto their clothing. People all around them were soaked, white paste clinging to their clothing as they made their way further down the road.

“How long does this go on for?” Guang Hong asked him.

“For a few days. There will be parties at night, though sometimes they get out of hand. The monks are headed to the temples now, and they will be given more food offerings,” Phichit said as he explained the rituals to his friends. It warmed his heart, knowing they were eating up all the information he was giving them on this.

A few more streets down, and they were able to find shelter. Smiling over at his friends, he knew this was a year he would never forget.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
